the_escapists_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse Terror (Star Wars)
"Eeechowa! Yub nub nub!" ~ From Warden Ewok Chief Yubnub Upon Arrival '''Treehouse Terror '''is a DLC prison for the Escapists 2. Summary The map is labeled as a "moderate" difficulty prison, featuring a very large treehouse filled with Ewok civilization. It holds 10 inmates (yourself included) and has 15 guards . Each cell holds 2 inmates . Every inmate outfit looks like a robe, and every guard looks like an Ewok. There are 4 floors. Schedule Strategies / Ways To Escape There are two ways to escape Treehouse Terror. Ewok Elusion : Items Needed : *3 Cookies *Lightweight Cutters *Lightweight Pickaxe *Plastic Red Key *A Weapon (Preferably) Preparation : *Get 60 Intelligence . *Get a comb or toothbrush , and a lighter . *Get a tub of talcum powder , and a tube of toothpaste . *Craft one molten plastic , and one wad of putty . *Beat up the guard with the red key , quickly craft a red key mold , then place the key back into the guard's pockets . *Craft the plastic red key . *Obtain 3 cookies . *Craft lightweight cutters , and a lightweight pickaxe . *Make or find a weapon of choice. (Optional) The Escape : *Grab your things (cookies, lightweight cutters, lightweight pickaxe, plastic red key, a weapon.) *Go up to the 4th floor of the prison using the stairs on the east. Once there, find a room with 3 guards guarding some red doors. *Go a little bit to the west of them and drop the 3 cookies down, as this will distract the guards. *Run through the doors while they are distracted, and cut down the fence inside. You will have 30 seconds to do this before the guards return. *Go into the area past the fence and break the north wall. Then drop into the mine ahead of you. *Inside you will find a hovercraft. It will take 60 energy to power it. If you have less than 60 energy, sit in the nearby chair until so. Then just walk over to it, and escape! Bridge Outbreak : Items Needed : *Lightweight Cutters *3 Duct Tapes *Ladder *Plastic Red Key *A Weapon (Preferably) Preparation : *Get 60 Intelligence . *Get a comb or toothbrush , and a lighter . *Get a tub of talcum powder , and a tube of toothpaste . *Craft one molten plastic , and one wad of putty . *Beat up the guard with the red key , quickly craft a red key mold , then place the key back into the guard's pockets . *Craft the plastic red key . *Get 3 timber , 3 tubes of glue , and 3 duct tapes . *Craft 3 ladder rungs , then craft the ladder . *Find or buy 3 duct tapes . *Craft lightweight cutters . *Make or find a weapon of choice. (Optional) The Escape : *Grab your things (duct tapes, lightweight cutters, plastic red key, ladder, a weapon.) *Go to the bottom floor and go through the red doors on the east to where the bridge is. *Equip your weapon and knock out the guard. *Cut the rope that is attached to the bottom of the bridge with your Lightweight Cutters. *This will cause the bridge to fall with you on it. However to leave, you must first cover up the damage. Place the ladder down near the cut rope, and climb up it. *Repair the rope to the bridge with your 3 duct tapes, climb back down the ladder, and escape! Category:Prisons